Slime
Slime is a demon in the series. History In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings, and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters. Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blindsight", which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually. The appearance of Slimes in the Shin Megami Tensei series suggests that they are the result of incomplete, faulty summons of demons. It comes as no surprise that Mara resembles a Slime in its botched summoning form, further supporting the idea that they are faulty summons. Appearances *''Megami Tensei (Telenet)'' *''Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Foul Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Foul Race﻿ *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Foul Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Foul Race *Ronde: Foul Race, Special Fusion only *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Foul Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Foul Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Foul Race *Jack Bros.'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Foul Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Foul Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race Profile ''Megami Tensei Slimes come in two variants: Green and Hedoro (sludge). ''Megami Tensei II'' Slimes come in three variants: Green, Crap, and Gold. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Fusing a Slime with any other demon increases the other demon's HP and MP by 25% of their original values. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Slime can initially be found in Shibuya. In Shibuya, a failed ritual to summon Mara summons him in the body of a slime (with his typical phallic features). ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Slime is the first demon you fight in Second Home and is among the Virtual Battle tutorial mobs. It can be contracted in Ueno during the day, Suginami Tunnels bronze/silver/grey instances, Shibuya's Celu Tower bronze, and Old Ichigaya Camp's bronze and silver instances. It appears as one of the bosses within DB Watanabe and DB Saitou's hacked chip instances. It is common to see players raising the inexperienced variant as a quick means of acquiring the skill Megidoraon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Slime is the first demon that appears and assaults the Red Sprite in the game. The protagonist initially fends them off as Unknowns on the deck and removes them while they are infesting the Sickbay afterward. From then on they appear as random encounter enemies in the beginning areas of Sector Antlia. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Slime appears alongside a Lham Dearg during the combat tutorial. Its weakness to physical attacks is used to demonstrate the basics of the Press Turn system. ''Ronde'' The Slime appears as the only demon of the Foul race, which can only be faced during a full moon or new moon. It can't be used in battle, but has a essential purpose in fusion: fusing a Slime with any demon will result into a random demon, that varies according with how many times you try to combine it. If you combine the Slime with the same demon twice, the second result will be different from the first. But fusing it during a full moon, will create a determined Shin Akuma race demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Slime has unique dialogue and is the only demon other than Doppelgänger of its clan to not have a CP of 0. ''Jack Bros. Slime are the first enemies introduced in the Forest of Fairies and become reoccurring enemies throughout the game. ''Persona 2 A Slime is responsible for first introducing the party to the contact system in the game and is always the first type of demon encountered in random battles. ''Persona 3 FES'' Slime is a Lv 12 Fool Persona, and is one of the new Personas added in Persona 3 FES. It can be obtained via Fusion, or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus's second block, Arqa. ''Persona 4'' One of the weakest of all Personas at only level 2 when found, this is the most basic Persona of the Chariot Arcana. It can only be found through Shuffle Time at the Yukiko's Castle dungeon, and requires you to have started the Social Link with Chie Satonaka to appear. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' Green Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Gold Slime= ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' Green Slime= |-| Slime Hedoro= ''Megami Tensei II'' Green Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Gold Slime= ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' : Magical |Skill= Suck Rest Deathtouch }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Wind= |Expel= |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Lunge |D-Skill= Poison Claw Poisma |Item= Foul Mucous Life Stone Revival Bead |Password= JLsV4L#VFLzTNLHT NLszNNX0NPtUJLsk }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Gun= - |Fire= |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Sick/Poison |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Life Drain\Innate Lunge\4 Life Bonus\6 }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Golden Slime= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |MG= - |SG= - |Ri= - |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= |De= - |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Traits= Foolish, Gloomy |Drop= Silver Prayer Wheel |Skill= Dissolvent Demon's Kiss }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= A viscous life form with tremendous digestive abilities. |Skill= Acid }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Liquid form of life with a strong digestive tract. |Skill= }} ''Persona 3 FES'' Persona 3 FES= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *In Persona 4 Golden, when the protagonist's cousin, Nanako Dojima, offers the protagonist her "homemade chocolate" on Valentine's Day, the "chocolate" appears as a fuming, multi-colored Slime. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons